


Warm Up

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Fingering, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbating, Omega!Hepta, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes Hepta likes send his commander things to help rile him up a bit.
Relationships: Sendak/Hepta (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like making Hepta be a tease to his commander. He just seems like the type. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Sometimes it was nice to sit back and relax.

As a commander of his standing, it was a rare occasion that he got a moment to just sit back and enjoy a moment of peace. With his crew constantly traveling to planets to rule and missions to fulfill there really wasn't much time to do so.

Today though, today Sendak was looking forwards to an undisturbed evening with his lieutenant.

His eager second seemed rather excited at the prospect of pleasing his mighty commander to the point he would send rather risque pictures over a private line. Since he was currently in his private office with only an hour left to complete.

_Ping!_

Sendak looked at his notification on the screen before he answers it. The sight thwt greets him causes him to give a very deep rumbling purr. It was picture of Hepta with his uniform zipper pulled down to give a sneak peak at his body. He had nothing on but a pair of revealing underwear that was snug around his small omega cock and the folds of his slit.

A shudder runs through Sendak as he slipped his flesh hand down between his thighs. He quietly responds to the image with a message.

_Goodness, Lieutenant if I didn't know better I would think you were being impatient about tomight._

There's a moment before there's a response.

_ **I can't help it to sir. You do insane things to me even this far apart.** _

A new picture appears, this time showing Hepta with his uniform off his torso. There were little love scars along his sides and his ass, from their past romps. Then there's another image showing his hand inside the front of his underwear and appears to be cupping himself.

Sendak bites his bottom lip before he covers his mouth a bit.

_You're pushing it. So impatient._

_ **I want you inside me sir. Now. I want to feel your cock sliding into my needy slit. See?** _

This time he receives what looks like a video. Sendak's ears perk right up and he has to breathe in deeply to calm himself as he presses play.

"_Ah...Ah...! Sir...!" _Hepta is moaning quietly in the recording. His hand can be seen quietly rubbing at his slit before Sendak noticed that Hepta's underwear was soaked with slick, _"Stars...I don't know how I can wait an hour for your cock sir...my whore slit is so wet and warm already just thinking of it alone." _

Sendak swallowed thickly as his fur starts to fluff up a bit before he replies with a text. He gave a sharp hiss as he reaches down and grips his erection trapped in the confines of his uniform.

_You don't know what you're doing to me right now, you fucking tease._

_ **I have a pretty good idea sir.** _

The next image has him tempted to pull himself out and pump himself, moaning quietly. It showed Hepta's slit, glistening with slick and the folds spread between his prosthetic fingers and showing his hole.

_Just wait you slut. Just wait until I get there and fuck you raw you goddamn brat. _

All that answers is another video this time showing Hepta fingering himself.

_"Mmm~ my fingers aren't as big...nor as thick sir...but they certainly help. Would you like me to warm up for when you arrive? So you can just slam your cock into my need hole without prepping m-me...ooooh...!" _

Sendak digs the claws of his prosthetic into the desk. Every inch of his body just wanted to throw his work to the wall and do just that. Ah but then he would be rewarding Hepta too soon before making him wait and beg for it. Besides...it would be nice to just fuck him right then and there instead of prolonging the wait with foreplay.


End file.
